halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Grenade Launcher
[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/weapons/brute-shot Halo Waypoint - Universe - Brute Shot] *Width: *Height: *Weight: |damage per hit=Medium to High |belt= 6 |maxammo= 18 grenades |fire=Semi-Automatic |ammotype=Type-25 Exotic/High-Explosive Antipersonnel Grenade |operation= |rate of fire=Semi-Automatic (4 rounds in 3 seconds) |accuracy=Medium-High |range=Close, Medium, Semi-long |era=Human-Covenant war * Covenant Civil War |counterpart=Fuel Rod Gun, Missile Pod, Concussion Rifle, XM510 and M319 Grenade Launchers |counterwep=*Close Range: Shotgun, Energy Sword *Medium range: Battle rifle, Covenant Carbine *Long Range: Sniper Rifle |affiliation=Covenant, later Loyalists }} The Type-25 Grenade LauncherHalo Encyclopedia, page 326 or Brute Shot is a Covenant weapon favored exclusively by the Jiralhanae. Design The Brute Shot is carried and fired from the hip rather than the shoulder. It has a fast firing rate for a grenade launcher, being capable of firing four Type-25 Exotic/High-Explosive Antipersonnel Grenades in about three seconds. The Brute Shot can hold up to 6 rounds, with 12 extra rounds in reserve. Grenades explode after three seconds in Halo 2 and on contact in Halo 3. Like other Brute weapons, it has a blade attached to the underside for use as a melee weapon. The Type-25 Grenade Launcher was equipped by Jiralhanae infantry as early as the Battle of Shield 0459, where it was used to deadly effect against the crew of . The grenades seem to be belt fed through the top of the weapon. The splash damage from this weapon is relatively small. It features a sharp, curved, backwards-pointing bayonet on its underside, which is used as a powerful close-combat weapon. Variants The standard Brute Shot holds four grenades in a belt, and these grenades are primed upon impact, making it possible for these to ricochet off surfaces. The Type-25B Grenade Launcher holds in each magazine six grenades, which are more cheaply-made and detonate immediately on impact. Tactics Campaign *In Halo 2 and Halo 3, the Brute Shot is an effective weapon against the Flood. A single swipe from the Brute Shot's blade will act almost like a sword lunge, destroying a normal unshielded Combat Form easily. *This weapon can be used to scatter enemies across a room. *The most effective way to kill a strong enemy (e.g. a Brute or Elite) is to fire rapid shots into the torso and follow up with a melee attack. *The blade delivers twice as much melee damage. Multiplayer *While an enemy is running across your screen, strafe while firing for more accuracy. *Using the Brute Shot from an elevated point makes it easier to aim *To quickly kill an enemy at close range, fire one grenade and then melee. *In Halo 2, the Brute Shot can destroy a Banshee or a Warthog with four grenades. *It is good at scattering crowds of players. After one round, enemies should be considerably weakened and easier to kill. *Two direct hits in Halo 2 (four in Halo 3) with the Brute Shot are enough to kill a player. *In Halo 2, to hit a moving target, it is easier to aim at the floor so the projectile bounces and hits the target instead of shooting directly at them. *In Halo 2, melee attacking an enemy with the blade while being in the air can instantly kill a player. *In Halo 3, the Brute Shot can parry Energy Sword lunges if the player presses the melee button at the correct time. *The Brute Shot is powerful enough to flip light vehicles such as the Mongoose and Warthog. *In Halo 3 Multiplayer, this weapon deals 72 points of damage per melee hit. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 The Type-25B Grenade Launcher is used in Halo 3: *The Brute Shot now has a belt of six grenades, two more than in Halo 2. *Its grenades now explode on impact with any solid surface. *Each shot does slightly less damage than in Halo 2. On Legendary difficulty, it takes 2 shots to kill a Jackal or a Grunt Major. *The projectiles travel faster. *There is no longer a slight delay before the grenade is launched after the trigger is pulled. *The downward arc of the grenades is greatly decreased. They are instead propelled like rockets and drift downwards slightly after a set distance. *Rounds that do not strike a surface to detonate automatically detonate after 3 seconds of flight time. The Halo 2 counterpart does not have a timed fuse - it bounces once before detonating the second time it strikes a surface. *It takes 4 out of 6 shots in a belt to kill a player. One direct shot and a melee will kill a fully-shielded player. *Melee attacks are only slightly stronger than the other weapons in Halo 3, but much weaker than the Brute Shot melee attack in Halo 2. Trivia *It is referred to as the "Brute gun" in Halo Wars. *Spartans and Elites hold the Brute Shot with their second hand on top like a Support Weapon, while Brutes hold on to the bar under the muzzle. *In the book Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the author refers to the Brute Shot an RPG. This is untrue because the Brute Shot grenade is not propelled by a rocket. Gallery H2_T25GL_BruteShot.png|An in-game profile view of the Brute Shot in Halo 2. H3-T25GL-BruteShotSideLeft.png|An in-game left-side view of the Brute Shot in Halo 3. T25GL-BruteShot-Transparent.png|An in-game right-side view of the Brute Shot in Halo 3. Brute Halo 3 Shots.jpg|Angled views of the Brute Shot from Halo 3. H2A Render CampaignBruteShot.png|An in-game profile view of the Brute Shot in Halo 2: Anniversary. Brutewithshot.jpg|A Brute Major wielding a Brute Shot in Halo 2. Halo-2-brute-shot.jpg|First-person view of the Brute Shot in Halo 2. BruteCaptainMajor.png|A Brute Captain Major wielding a Brute Shot in Halo 3. Halo-3-brute-shot.jpg|First-person view of the Brute Shot in Halo 3. Appearances Sources es:Brute Shot Category:Brute Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons